


Absolutely worse child, Jeremy Heere

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Deadnames use, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jeremy centric, Religion, Trans Male Character, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I told myself i wouldn't interact with the BMC fandom any longer, but y'all, I'm low-key super sick of seeing all these trans fanfics written by people who have no clue/understanding of what it's like, especially with a character like Jeremy Heere who was presumably raised very religious. As someone who grew up with Christan and Catholic parents who are very old school, it's not as easy as a lot of people write it out as.It's hard. And it sucks being part of a family who cares more about religion than their own Children's well being.





	Absolutely worse child, Jeremy Heere

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself i wouldn't interact with the BMC fandom any longer, but y'all, I'm low-key super sick of seeing all these trans fanfics written by people who have no clue/understanding of what it's like, especially with a character like Jeremy Heere who was presumably raised very religious. As someone who grew up with Christan and Catholic parents who are very old school, it's not as easy as a lot of people write it out as.   
> It's hard. And it sucks being part of a family who cares more about religion than their own Children's well being.

Seven hours had sped by since Jeremy had finally gotten the courage to tell.. their father about, his? Gender identity and how.. how they felt inside. How they. He, wanted to be represent himself, themself? 

Everything inside him spun and made him ill, letting toxic thoughts fill his head. How much of a Fucking screw up he was.   
He shouldn't have said anything.   
He wasn't Jeremy. He was Annette Agnethe Heere. The little girl that was born to his mother and father 17 years ago.   
He was the burst of life they had wanted. But instead, ended up being a failure and a let down to his father. 

He felt tears prick back into the corners of his eyes as he sat himself up, pulling his bedside drawer open, pulling out a small pack of cigarettes Michael, the boy he'd been pining over for years, and probably now ex boyfriend, had given him sometime ago. Smoking was a habit Jer.. Annette had picked up sometime in their sophomore year. And had only gotten worse as their Dysphoria begun to grow like a disgusting sewer monster wanting to be set free. 

It was Jeremy's sick escape from feeling disgusting with who he was. 

More tears trickled down his face as he pushed his window open, and quietly made his way to the door, stuffing a damp towel between the bottom crack of the door. 

He slumped back down on his bed, picking a cigarette up from his pack, and let it hang in his mouth, fiddling again in his drawer for his lighter. 

Once so, he laid his back against his bed, letting the lighters flame flicker softly against the palm of Jeremy's hand, as he pulled the flame closer to his cig, inhaling the moment the two substances touched. 

He focused on his surroundings, calming himself down. He listened to the rain that fell pitifully from the sky. He felt as if the sky was crying with him. Hearing it drip smoothly in and out of his room, pattering it's drops across his blue comforter.

He exhaled, watching as the smoke collected itself together and float to hos ceiling, only to disperse a moment later through his window. 

He knew he was a boy. He knew it's who God or whatever his dad called him, made him to be. A Boy. No matter what anyone told him.


End file.
